The perfect saiyan nightmare
by theimortalone
Summary: A five part mini series where a mysteriously very powerful vegeeta starts taking out the z fighters one by one.
1. The arrival

Dragon ball Z The perfect Saiyan nightmare #1: The arrival  
  
Dragon ball z is the property of funmation and whoever does it in Japan.  
  
Goku is outside of his home training. He yells and powers up. He them looks at the huge tree he has been meaning to take out.  
  
"Kameeaaaameeeeahhh!"  
  
A huge blast shoots from his hands and obliterates the tree. The blast continues and also blows up a small hill.  
  
"Oops I really have to watch my strength sometimes."  
  
"Goku!" Chichi yells from within the house.  
  
"Coming!"  
  
Goku rushes into the house and nearly flips when he sees his favorite meal on the table. Any kind of food and plenty of it.  
  
"Chichi you always just know how to make me happy."  
  
"Gohan come to dinner."  
  
Gohan walks in and sits down. He seems sad for some reason.  
  
"Did you do your homework?"  
  
"Yes mom." Gohan says quietly.  
  
"Is there something wrong son?"  
  
"Oh I just miss Picollo."  
  
"I told you that I didn't want you around him anymore. He's a bad influence." Chichi steams.  
  
"Yes mom."  
  
Goku smiles and runs his fingers through Gohan's hair.  
  
"Hey if you cheer up and finish your homework I will go and train you later."  
  
"Really?" Gohan asks perking up.  
  
"Sure."  
  
"But only after you finish your homework young man." Chichi says sternly.  
  
They finish eating and Chichi frowns as Goku eats in his usual sloppy way. Goku and Gohan finish quickly while Chichi isn't quite done.  
  
"Okay son, go and do your homework. I will go out and train myself."   
  
"Thanks dad." Gohan smiles.  
  
Gohan returns to his room and Goku starts out the door.  
  
"Oh Goku I just remembered something that we need at the store." Chichi says.  
  
Goku nearly trips over himself.  
  
"Right now? But I want to train."  
  
"You can do that when you get back. Besides Gohan should be done by then."   
  
"Okay." Goku droops.  
  
He leaves in gets in his car to take off but it won't start.  
  
"Darn car. Guess I will have to walk." Goku says.  
  
He looks up at the sun and feels the warmth.  
  
"Yeah it's a beautiful evening. It will be fun to walk."  
  
Goku enters the market and buys everything they need. He stops at his favorite treat.  
  
"Chichi never gets enough of this. Better get plenty."  
  
He takes the whole stock. When he gets to the checkout counter the lady just about has an heart attack when she sees how huge and overflowing the cart is.  
  
"Will that be cash sir?" The lady asks.  
  
"Of course."  
  
Goku walks out of the store and heads home, burdened by the heavy bags even with his super Saiyan strength. About halfway down he feels a powerful presence. He puts the bags down and looks around. Vegeta steps out from behind a tree.  
  
"Oh it's just you."  
  
Vegeta just looks at him  
  
"What's wrong? Cat got your tongue?" Goku laughs.  
  
Suddenly without warning Vegeta rushes at Goku and slams his fist into his side hard.  
  
"Hey what's up with you Vegeta?" Goku holds his side in pain.  
  
Vegeta answers with another blow but Goku blocks it this time.  
  
"I don't want to fight you right now. I don't have the time."  
  
Vegeta shoves Goku backwards and fires a huge ball at him. Goku blocks it.  
  
"You give me no choice."  
  
Goku yells and powers up.  
  
"I don't know why you are doing this but I have to protect myself."  
  
Vegeta stops and starts glowing with a tremendous energy. Goku's eyes widen.  
  
"Wow you have a huge power. Have you been training?"  
  
Goku is horrified as Vegeta starts changing. He starts getting hairy and Goku thinks he is becoming the ape again but Vegeta doesn't change size.  
  
"What the hell?" Goku gets in a defensive stance.  
  
Vegeta screams and rushes at Goku. His fist goes right through Goku's chest and out the other end. Goku screams in agony. Vegeta's hand glows with energy and when he pulls his hand back out the hole is bigger. Goku falls to the ground with a shocked look on his face.  
  
"Why Vegeta?" Goku says before losing consciousness.  
  
"Goku where are you with the groceries?" Chichi yells.  
  
Vegeta disappears. Chichi screams when she sees her husband's limp body. Gohan rushes to her side after hearing the scream.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Goku is taken to the hospital and the wound is closed up. The doctors say it's miraculous that he is still alive at all. After surgery he is taken out of critical. The doctor finally comes out to Chichi and Gohan.  
  
"He's out of critical but I am afraid that he is in a coma." The doctor says.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
He screams reach Picollo's ears and interrupts his meditation.  
  
"Goku's power levels have dropped to almost nothing."  
  
He takes off and heads in the direction of where Goku is. Meanwhile Vegeta is standing nearby watching Picollo silently.  
  
How did Vegeta get so strong? What will happen to Goku? Who's next? Find out this and more in the next exciting installment of Dragon ball z!  
  
Next time on Dragon ball z: Vegeta knocks Picollo out of the air. Can he beat this horribly powerful form or will he end up like Goku? Find out on the next dragon ball z, Who is this mighty Saiyan? 


	2. Who is the mighty saiyan

Dragon ball z the perfect Saiyan nightmare #2 Who is this mighty Saiyan?  
  
Dragon ball z is the property of funmation and whoever does it in Japan.  
  
Previously on Dragon ball z...  
Goku promises to train Gohan if he does his homework. His training is stopped however when Chichi has him go to the store. But on the way back Goku is brutally attacked by a silent Vegeta who shows tremendous power unseen by Goku. After dealing him an almost fatal blow he leaves Goku in a coma. What is wrong is Vegeta and how has he become so powerful. Find out today on Dragon ball z.  
  
Picollo is flying along when he senses an extremely powerful power source. He lands and looks around.  
  
"What is that? I have never felt such tremendous power since Gohan powered up."  
  
Suddenly Vegeta appears out of nowhere and slams a fist into Picollo.  
  
"Vegeta!"  
  
Picollo gets a smirk on his face.  
  
"I have been waiting for this day. I knew that goody goody routine wouldn't last for long."  
  
Picollo quickly flies into the air. Picollo splits into 3 different versions of himself.  
  
"It's time to die Vegeta."  
  
Picollo fires blast after blast at Vegeta who is just standing there for some reason. After he stops he doesn't see Vegeta anymore. Suddenly Vegeta flies straight at Picollo and slams into him. Picollo yells in anger. Meanwhile at the hospital Goku is still in a coma. But in his head, he is fighting with himself. A side of his that hasn't existed since he was a kid. His dark side. He stands in the void and looks at his double.  
  
"I am not you anymore."  
  
"Of course you aren't. You are weak. I was the person you were supposed to be." The evil Goku smirks.  
  
Goku screams and powers up.  
  
"I'll show you what kind of person I should be."  
  
The evil Goku smiles and goes into a defensive stance.  
  
"KamehameHA!"  
  
A huge blast flies from Goku's hands and strikes Evil Goku head on. But after the blast clears, evil Goku is not ever scratched.  
  
"Oh that tickled. May I have another?"  
  
Goku yells and fires blast after blast and evil Goku takes them all without blocking. After the barrage he comes out once again unscathed.  
  
"Oh come on Kakarot. You can do better than that."  
  
"My name is Goku!"  
  
Goku screams with rage.  
  
"KAMEHAMAEHA!"  
  
An even bigger blast shoots out and strikes evil Goku. After the dust clears, Evil Goku is still standing but with a satisfied smirk on his face.  
  
"That's it. Get angry. Give me your anger."  
  
"Get the hell out of my head!"  
  
Goku's aura gets bigger than it's ever been before. His whole entire body crackles with pure energy. Evil Goku seems to flourish with the burst of energy. He starts growing larger.  
  
"Yes give it to me!"  
  
Meanwhile Picollo is on the ground all bloodied up with Vegeta standing over him.  
  
"You bastard. If Goku was here he'd kick your ass."  
  
Picollo tries to stand up but Vegeta puts his foot on Picollo's back. Then he smashes his foot into Picollo's back making him yell in agony.  
  
"Why don't you finish me instead of torturing me?" Picollo smirks.  
  
Vegeta picks up Picollo and brings him down on his knee really hard. Then he throws Picollo's broken body aside and flies away.  
  
"Vegeta." Picollo reaches out before losing consciousness."  
  
Meanwhile in space a strange ship appears. Inside lies a strange humanoid.  
  
"Target has been found." The computer chimes.  
  
"Excellent. I finally found the right dimension."  
  
The humanoid stands up to show he has a tail. A Saiyan tail.  
  
Another Saiyan? What does he mean about the right dimension? Who is he? Who will be Vegeta's next victim? Find out on the next installment of Dragon ball Z!  
  
Next time on Dragon ball z..  
Vegeta appears at the hospital and Gohan fights him. Will he end up like his dad? And the new Saiyan lands on earth. Next time on dragon ball z, Kakarot rises. 


	3. Kakarrot rises

The perfect Saiyan nightmare #3: Kakarot rises.  
  
Dragon ball z is the property of funmation and whoever does it in Japan.  
  
Previously on Dragon ball z...  
Picollo is attacked by vegeta, even though he puts up a good fight he gets beaten badly. Meanwhile Goku is fighting his dark side in his coma. Which side will win and who will Vegeeta go after next? Find out today on Dragon ball z.  
  
Gohan is sitting in a chair in Goku's room sleeping. Krinlin is sitting in the other chair.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan wakes with a start.  
  
"Picollo?"  
  
Krinlin wakes up with a start.  
  
"What did you say Gohan?"  
  
"I heard Picollo. Something tells me he needs help."  
  
"I'll stay here and look after Goku. If you need help, contact me."  
  
Gohan nods and takes off through the window. He zeroes in on Picollo's energy reading.  
  
"His energy signature is so low." Gohan frowns.  
  
He sees Picollo's bloodied body and lands.  
  
"Picollo!"  
  
Picollo opens up his blooded swollen eyes and smiles.  
  
"Who did this to you?"  
  
Picollo coughs up blood.  
  
"That damn Vegeeta did. I knew he would go back to being bad again."  
  
Picollo laughs for a second but then coughs up more blood.  
  
"Hold oh Picollo. I'm going to fly you to Kami's look out where Dende can heal you."  
  
But before he can pick Picollo up, a blur slams into him and knocks him into a mountain.  
  
"What the hell?"  
  
Gohan sees Vegeeta and he gets a look of anger on his face.  
  
"You! You hurt my friend and teacher."  
  
Gohan yells and powers up into super saiyan form.  
  
"And for that you will pay!"  
  
"Get him Gohan."  
  
Gohan rushes forward and trades blows with Vegeeta, who easily blocks them. But they both seem evenly matched. Gohan yells and jumps up into the sky. He then fires thousands of fireballs down at Vegeeta. Before the smoke can clear Vegeeta shoots up at Gohan and slams his elbow into his stomach. Gohan is barely able to block it.  
  
"Why are you doing this?"  
  
"He's evil Gohan. He was just playing with us the whole time." Picollo struggles to get up but falls back down.  
  
Gohan screams and slams his fist into Vegeeta, sending him rocketing down to the ground. Gohan quickly lands.  
  
"KahmeahameHA!"  
  
The blast seems to catch Vegeeta off guard and hits him hard. After the cloud clears Vegeeta is standing there all bloodied up and winded.  
  
"Now Gohan finish him off!"  
  
But something in Gohan holds him back. He remembers killing cell and how something inside him changed, just like when anybody kills someone for the first time.  
  
"No I won't kill again."  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Suddenly Vegeeta screams and a huge aura appears around him.  
  
"What the hell? His power level just took a huge leap."  
  
Suddenly Vegeeta's hair changes to black again and fur starts growing on his body.  
  
"What the fuck?"  
  
Up on Kami's lookout the warriors all gasp.  
  
"Oh my god. Is that Vegeeta?"   
  
"It can't be. His power level is 10 times more than Gohan's. Way more than Vegeeta has ever reached."  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Meanwhile at the fight Gohan is standing their shocked.  
  
"This can't be Vegeeta. He's never been this powerful."  
  
"It's been along time since the cell battle. We haven't seen him since. You don't know what he could have done in that time." Picollo tries to get up again.  
  
After Vegeeta is done powering up he disappears and instantly appears in front of Gohan. He then blasts Gohan at point blank range.  
  
"GOHAN!"  
  
Gohan looks down at himself in shock to see blood all over the place. He then falls to the ground.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Meanwhile in the hospital Goku is continuing to struggle with his dark side. His evil side disappears and is replaced by an older man.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Don't you recognize your own father?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I use that term only literally. I did provide half of your DNA. But I do not consider you my son. My son would have wasted the people of earth by now."  
  
"You are not my father. My father is named Gohan. He truly cared for me."  
  
Goku's dad spits on Goku and shakes his head.  
  
"You are a damn wuss. A baby, a girl. You have no right to call yourself a Saiyan."  
  
"No I am a powerful warrior. Just cause I chose to be a hero and not a bad guy doesn't mean I am not still of Saiyan blood. I fight and get more powerful with every fight. I have become far more powerful than any Saiyan has become in thousands of years."  
  
"But all that means nothing when you use it for good."  
  
Suddenly evil Goku appears again.  
  
"Ah now there's my son. My real son."  
  
Evil Goku smiles.  
  
"Thanks dad. Can you give me the keys to this body? I want out."  
  
"I think that can be arranged."  
  
The two Saiyans focus their energies into one huge blast and focus it on Goku. He finds that he can't block it.  
  
"NO!"  
  
Goku in enveloped by a huge energy blast and his voice is soon silenced. Goku wakes up with a start in the hospital bed. Krinlin jumps up when he sees Goku awake.  
  
"Goku you are okay."  
  
Goku blasts Krinlin against the wall.  
  
"The name is Kakarot."  
  
  
Why is Goku calling himself Kakarot? Has his dark side really taken over? And what will happen to Gohan and Picollo? Find out next time on Dragon ball z.  
  
Next time on Dragon ball z..  
Before Vegeeta can get the fatal blow to Gohan, a mysterious warrior appears. Who is this warrior and will he reveal the secret to Vegeeta's ultimate power. And what will happen now that Kakarot has resurfaced? Next time on Dragon ball Z, Invincible warrior. 


	4. Invincible warrior

The perfect saiyan nightmare #4: Invincible warrior.  
  
Dragon ball z is the property of funmation and whoever does it in Japan.  
  
Previously on Dragon ball z...  
Gohan is drawn to Picollo where Vegeeta attacks him. The battle seems evenly matched until Vegeeta undergoes a mysterious transformation and deals Gohan one lethal blow. Is this the end of Gohan? And what's with Goku attacking Krinlin and calling himself Kakarot. Find out today on Dragon ball z!  
  
Gohan is lying on the ground bloodied up and Vegeeta is standing over him.  
  
"Vegeeta you bastard!"  
  
Picollo uses one last ounce of strength and rushes Vegeeta. But he easily blocks Picollo and slams him against the ground again. Vegeeta picks up Gohan and powers up his left fist. But before he can release it a sword cuts off his fist.  
  
"That's enough Vegeeta." A mysterious young man appears.  
  
Vegeeta yells when he sees this man and throws a fireball at him. The young man easily reflects it right back at Vegeeta.  
  
"So I see you have gong to super level 4. These people must of put up a fight. Well I can go there also."  
  
Picollo's eyes widen as the new stranger powers up the same way that Vegeeta did.  
  
"Two of them?"  
  
They both disappear.  
  
"What happened to them?" Gohan coughs.  
  
"They're still there. Just moving faster than the speed of light."  
  
Gohan concentrates and can see them trading blows and firing energy at each other. They finally reappear. Vegeeta seems winded but neither one is badly hurt.  
  
"That was fun."  
  
The young man gets a serious look on his face.  
  
"But it's time to end this."  
  
The young man powers up his hand and gets ready to throw an energy ball. Vegeeta gets ready to block it.  
  
"Humph I knew you would."  
  
Suddenly a hole appears behind Vegeeta and the young man shoots him into the hole. It then disappears. The young man seems satisfied and lands. Gohan is scared that he's next.  
  
"Man he was harder than the usual ones."  
  
The young man powers down.  
  
"Who...who are you?"  
  
"My name is Toke. I am part of a force of people that deal with dimension jumpers. That powerful guy right there was one of top most wanted."  
  
"So that wasn't our Vegeeta." Gohan gets up shakily.  
  
"No. From what i can sense you're Vegeeta is a lot less powerful than this one."  
  
"Where did he come from?"  
  
"A dimension where a lot of Saiyans that have reached level 4. They call themselves perfect Saiyans but i don't like that word."  
  
"Level 4? Jeez the highest we have ever reached is 2." Gohan gasps.  
  
"Yeah I haven't sensed a fighter at my level in this dimension yet. But you are coming close."  
  
"Really?" Gohan smiles.  
  
The young man's face gets serious.  
  
"Unfortunately I suspect that Vegeeta was sent by someone that is far more powerful than he is. I am not sure of who he is or his intentions but i have sensed power far greater than any Saiyan."  
  
Meanwhile at the hospital Goku is standing over a limp Krinlin.  
  
"Yes it's good to be back."  
  
Goku crashes through the wall and looks around.  
  
"I can sense my weak son. It's time for a little lesson from daddy."  
  
Goku screams and powers up. His whole body bulges and his aura grows huge. He then takes off. Gohan is listening to more of the story that Toke is telling.  
  
"We have heard rumors of a powerful being that is behind the force of dark Saiyans. But we haven't been able to find any proof."  
  
A loud scream pierces the air and a large ball of fire hits Toke squarely in the back. He cries out in pain and spins around but Goku slams his fist into Toke's chest before he can defend himself.  
  
"Toke!"  
  
Gohan gasps when he sees who attacked Toke.  
  
"Daddy?"  
  
Goku holds Toke's bloody body in his hands.  
  
"I'm not your daddy. You're daddy is dead."  
  
Gohan shakes his head.  
  
"I am Kakarot and I finally have this body once more."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Gohan screams and powers up.  
  
"Do it Gohan. I don't know how but it really isn't Goku in there. I can sense pure darkness in him." Picollo struggles to get up.  
  
"I won't kill my own father!"  
  
"He's not your father anymore."  
  
Goku slams into Goku and knocks the breath out of him.  
  
"Listen to the big ol green guy over there."  
  
"NO!"  
  
Gohan powers up more and grapple with Goku. They exchange blows and neither gets the advantage over the other. Gohan shoves Goku back and fires ball after ball of fire at him, driving Goku to the ground. When the smoke clears, Gohan sees what used to be his dad lying on the ground motionless.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
He lands on the ground.  
  
"Gohan he's not finished yet!" Picollo tries to warn Gohan in time.  
  
But Goku grabs Gohan by the throat and starts to crush it.  
  
"Like i said. You should have listened to that green guy."  
  
"Dad I know you are still in there. You have to fight it."  
  
Something inside of Goku changes. The grip on Gohan's neck loosens and Gohan drops to the ground gasping.  
  
"Son. You have to kill me. The darkness is too powerful."  
  
"No!" Gohan has tears streaming from his eyes.  
  
"I love you Gohan. You must do this before he takes control again."  
  
Something inside Gohan realizes that his father is right.  
  
"Goodbye daddy."  
  
Gohan builds up his strength and stands right in front of Gohan.  
  
"Kahmeahame..."  
  
To be concluded! 


	5. Choices

Dragon ball z the perfect saiyan nightmare #5: Choices.  
  
Dragon ball z is the property of funmation and whoever makes it in Japan.  
  
Previously on Dragon ball z..  
Before Vegeeta can finish Gohan off a mysterious young man shows up and finishes off Vegeeta. According to this young man that Vegeeta was from another reality. Meanwhile Goku breaks out of the hospital and gets the jump on the young man, mortally wounding him. In the resulting battle with Gohan he gets the chance to use a Kahmeahameha wave at point blank when the good side of Goku takes control temporarily. But can Gohan really kill his own father? Find out today on Dragon ball z!  
  
"KahmeahameHA!"  
  
But just before he can fire Goku changes again and he quickly dodges the wave.  
  
"Ha you waited too long. You should have finished me sooner."  
  
Goku slams his fist into Gohan's stomach and makes him double over.  
  
"Daddy."  
  
"I am not your Daddy. For the last time! You are too weak to be my son."  
  
Gohan stands and breathes deeply.   
  
"I am ashamed that I ever considered you to be my son."  
  
Gohan's face gets more and more pissed with every second.  
  
"You will never be a true Saiyan!"  
  
That pushes Gohan over the edge and he screams with a tremendous surge of power.  
  
"Yeah that's right. Show me your true power!"  
  
Gohan shoots up into the air and stops in mid air. He looks down at what used to be his dad with hatred in his eyes.  
  
"You will pay for making me lose my daddy."  
  
Gohan starts firing hundreds of fireballs at the ground at an alarming rate.  
  
"That's it Gohan. Keep it up!"  
  
Piccolo coughs up some blood.  
  
Gohan screams and gathers up energy for one last huge fireball and throws it down with all his strength. When it's over he is left panting and tired. But before the smoke can clear a figure comes shooting out at Gohan. Goku slams into Gohan and knocks him back.  
  
"Nice try. That actually hurt just a bit. Only a bit."  
  
Gohan screams and rushes forward at Goku. The two exchange blows for awhile before Gohan slams Goku back.  
  
"Come on. You can do better than that." Goku continues to taunt.  
  
The two both power up.  
  
"KahmeahameHA!" They both say at the same time.  
  
Both waves strike in the center and a battle of power and wits occurs.  
  
"Come on. Show me your power!"  
  
Gohan sheds a tear but then gets really pissed off. He screams and his wave starts overtaking the other.  
  
"That's it."  
  
The wave starts rapidly approaching Goku but before it can hit he pushes back.  
  
"Now it's time to show my power."  
  
Suddenly the tables turn as Goku's wave starts to overcome Gohan's. Gohan remembers something Goku told him once.  
  
"Your true strength lies in your anger. The anger you have felt from watching your loved ones die. If you ever need power than think of them."  
  
Gohan remembers. He remembers Picollo dying to save Gohan from a blast from Napa. He remembers Picollo almost dying from a blast from Frieza. He remembers Krinlin being killed by Frieza. He remembers thinking that his dad had died along with Namek. He remembers thinking that Picollo had died at the hands of Cell. Something inside of him snaps and his aura becomes bigger than ever.  
  
"Picollo, Krinlin, Dad, this is for you."  
  
Gohan shoves his hands forward and his wave sweeps forward at an alarming rate and overtakes Goku. Goku screams in agony. When the smoke clears Goku is on the ground all bloodied up and barely alive. Gohan rushes to the ground.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Goku smiles.  
  
"You did it son."  
  
Goku laughs but then coughs up blood.  
  
"You freed me."  
  
Goku smiles once more and goes limp.  
  
"DADDY!"  
  
Later on Gohan and the others are standing solemnly at Kami's lookout while Dende heals Picollo.  
  
"Did I do the right thing?"  
  
"Yes you did. I sensed Goku's power. It was a dark evil power. He had temporary control but not for very long." Dende nods sadly.  
  
"He's gone forever. We can't wish him back with these dragon balls."  
  
"Hey don't talk like that. We can always find out where the Namek's are and wish him back that way." Krinlin puts an arm on Gohan's shoulder.  
  
Gohan looks up at the sky.  
  
"Daddy!"  
  
Later on Gohan returns home to tell Chi chi the news.  
  
Is Goku really gone for good? And what of this other reality with the person that sent Vegeeta?  
  
Gohan goes outside and trains.   
  
"Hey you."  
  
Gohan fires a blast at the familiar voice but Vegeeta dodges it.  
  
"Well hello yourself."  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?"  
  
"I was just coming back to see my son and Bulma. What's up your ass?"  
  
Gohan stands down.  
  
"I'm sorry. You probably wouldn't believe me if I told you."  
  
"Okay whatever. I'm off."  
  
Vegeeta takes off and Gohan decides to visit Roshi's place anyway.  
  
What will happen to this world without it's greatest warrior? What will happen to Gohan without a dad?  
  
Everybody is drinking eating and laughing at Roshi's house until Vegeeta shows up. Picollo gets serious and gets into a fighting stance. The others look on puzzled.  
  
"It's about time you came back. Little trunks has been missing you." Bulma looks angry.  
  
"What the hell are you doing here?" Picollo still stands angry.  
  
"What the hell is going on here? I go away for 2 years and this is the reception I get."  
  
Picollo stands down. Everybody starts laughing.  
  
"What? What's so funny?"  
  
Epilogue.  
On a strange ship in another reality lies a strange looking man. He doesn't seem that big but for some reason people fear him. Another man walks in.  
  
"What do you have to report?"  
  
"The one you sent has been defeated."  
  
The first man slams his hand on his armrest.  
  
"Damn it. What about the one he was supposed to plant the dark seed in?"  
  
"I don't know. His life force is no longer on the planet."  
  
"Then my plan has failed. Saiyans still exist on that planet. Mocking me."  
  
The man puts on a vest and activates it.  
  
"Uh haven't you heard that you shouldn't hurt the messenger?"  
  
"Oh I won't hurt you."  
  
The man shoots a huge ball of energy from his hand and it incinerates the other man.  
  
"Only kill you."  
  
The man sits down on his chair and thinks.  
  
"I won't rest until every Saiyan on every planet and every reality is destroyed. They will pay for what they did to me!"  
  
The end? 


End file.
